peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Train To Fame
Train To Fame is Episode 14 of Season 11 of Peppa Pig: Harry Edition. In this episode, some of the Pig family go on a 300-mile train ride, and they randomly have a fan crowd. They also take a plane home. This episode is also the finale of Season 11 of Peppa Pig: Harry Edition. Transcript * plays * into house * Peppa: Train To Fame. * Peppa: Can we go on a train? I've rarely been on any. * Mummy: Of course! We need to ask people if they want to go. * George: Train? * runs downstairs * George: Train! *laughs* * Mummy: Daniel Pig kind of likes trains. Does he want to come? * Peppa: DANIEL PIG?! DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A TRAIN?! * Daniel Pig: Train! I really like train! * pig runs downstairs * Mummy: Guys, be careful. This takes 300 miles to get too. * Peppa and kids: We don't really care. * Mummy: This also may take the night to get through. * Peppa and kids: We don't care. * Mummy: We need food. Peppa, get some food please. * Peppa: Ok. * gets food and a bag * Peppa: Here's some food and drink in a bag. * Mummy: Thank you. I also need your pajamas. * Peppa and kids: Certainly! * and kids get their pajamas * Peppa and kids: Here's the pajamas! pajamas in bags to Mummy Pig * Mummy: Thank you. * Mummy: We also need your toys. * Kids: Ok! * get their toys * Kids: Here they are! * Mummy Pig: Thank you. We need to put the toys into this bag, and we need to go into our car and drive 5 miles to the train station. * Peppa and kids: Ok. * peppa and kids go out of house and hop into car * Mummy Pig: Is everyone ready? * Peppa and kids: Yes Mummy Pig! * Mummy Pig: Then let's go. * starts and mummy pig drives * Peppa: George, the next car is your car. * drives by * Peppa: Oh, George! You got a BMW! Well done! * laughs * George: Next car, you car * Peppa: What is it, what is it? * drives by * Peppa: Ooooh, I got an Audi! * laughs * Peppa: Daniel, the next car is gonna be your car. * Daniel: Ok. * drives by * Daniel: Ooooh, Ive got a fancy car! * Peppa: Well done! * Mummy: All of you having fun at the back? We are at the train station now. * Peppa and kids: Yes! * pig stops her car at the station * get out the car * Mummy: We're here now! * Peppa and kids: Hooray! * Mr Polar Bear: Tickets please! * Mummy: Here you go! 1 adult, and 3 children. * Mr Polar Bear: Thank you. Here's your train. * All: Hooray! * and peppa and kids walk to train * step into the train * go to their seats * Mummy: We've made it onto the train. * Kids: Hooray! * Mummy: Now, we just chill in our seats. * Peppa: Guys! Look! The outline of the windows are pure gold! * All: Oooooooooh. * laughs * George: Train! Train! * Mummy: That's right! It's a train! * Timecard: Night Time * Mummy: Bedtime, kids. * Peppa: We don't have a bed. * Daniel: We have no bed! * Mummy: We do. Watch this. * clicks remotes * Kids: Oooooooh. * Mummy: Kids, put your pajamas on now. * Kids: OK. * get their pajamas on * Mummy: Peppa, you go in the pink one, George, you go in the blue one, and Daniel, you go in the red one. * Kids: Ok! * climb up to their bed pods * Mummy: Good night. * Peppa: Good night. * Daniel: Night night. * George: Night night. laughs * Timecard: The Next Morning * wake up and climb out of their beds * yawns and wakes up * Mummy: Did you all have a good sleep? * Kids: Yes * Daniel: This sleep was better than home. * Mummy: Wow. I didn't sleep really well. Anyways, who wants breakfast? * Kids: Me! * Mummy: Peppa, what do you want? * Peppa: Crumpets. * Mummy: Here you go. * Mummy: Daniel, what would you want? * Daniel: Teacake! * Mummy: Here you go. * Mummy: George, what would you want? * George: Toast! Toast! * Mummy: Here you go George! * Mummy: Enjoy your breakfast! * Peppa: Delicious! * Daniel: Mmmmmmm! * laughs * Timecard: 10:30AM * Mummy: Want to play with your toys? * Kids: Yes! Yes! * Mummy: Peppa, here's your fairy wings. * Peppa: Thank you! * Mummy: Daniel, here's your tractor. * Daniel: Tractor! * Mummy: And George, here's Mr Dinosaur! * George: Dinosaur! Grrrrr!!! * Peppa: Eek! Too Scary! * scares Peppa with his dinosaur * giggles * Daniel: I love my tractor! Brrrm! Brmmm! * occurs * Mummy: Guys, it's raining. You don't have to worry. Play with your toys. * play with toys * Timecard: 12:00PM * Train Announcer: We have made it to our destination. Everyone, please exit the train, and give me your tickets. * Everyone: Hooray! * walk to train announcer * Mummy: Here's our tickets. * Train Announcer: Thank you very much. * walk off the train * Peppa: Look! It's paradise! * Daniel: Ahhhhhh. * laughs * Mummy: Wow, it's hot here. Let me check the weather on my phone. * checks phone * Mummy: Apparently, its 33C. * Kids: Wow, it's hot. * Mummy: Let's walk this way. * walk this way * cheers * Mummy: Why is there a crowd? Let's be proud of theirselves anyway. * Peppa & George: Thats lots of people. * Daniel: Thats lot of people. * chants Pigs * Pigs: Thank you, thank you! * Mummy: We need to get back home. * Kids: But how? * Mummy: By booking a flight to Peppaford, of course! * Peppa: You have to take a taxi to get your red car back. * Mummy: Oh yes, I forgot that. * Mummy: Anyways, let's go to the airport. * Kids: But where is it? * Mummy: Just over there, of course! It says "airport" on the building. * Mummy: Let's walk to the airport! * Kids: Let's go. * Timecard: After The Walking * Mummy: We arrived at Muddy Puddle City International airport. * Kids: Hooray! * Mummy: Now, we need to wait for our plane. Let's get some food. * Kids: Ok! * walk to a food counter * Mummy: Please can we have some pork, and some milkshake? * Shopkeeper: Of course! That will be £20! * Mummy: Here you go. * Shopkeeper: Thank you! Here's your food. * Mummy: Thank you! * walk to table * Mummy: Let's eat our food. * Timecard: After Eating Food * Plane Announcer: The Pig Family, please come to your private jet. We have it all set for you. * Peppa: That's us! * family walks to plane * Pilot: Hope you enjoy your flight! Please fasten your seatbelts in order to fly to Peppaford International Airport! * put seatbelts on * All Pigs: Were strapped in! * Pilot: Are we ready? * Pigs: Yes! * Pilot: Then, let's go! * takes off * Daniel: Are we flying? * Mummy: We are. * Timecard: 20 Minutes Later * Peppa: Wow! Look at how high we are! * Daniel: Wow, that is high! But... but... I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! * Mummy: Then shut your windows. They will help. * Daniel: (shuts windows) Wow... this helps a lot! Thanks! * Mummy: You're welcome! * Timecard: 3 Hours Later * Pilot: We are arriving at Peppaford International Airport. Please be ready. * Mummy: We are nearly there! So that means... * Peppa: Home! * Mummy: That's right! It does! * Pilot: We have now arrived at Peppaford International Airport. Please take off your seatbelts, and exit the plane safely. * Mummy: We have to leave now. * Peppa: Oh. But I love the plane. * Mummy: Don't worry. You will be on another plane soon. Anyways, shall we go home now? * Kids: Yes! I enjoyed the trip! * All: (exits the plane) * Timecard: On The Taxi. * Mummy: Please can you take us to 4 Elm Street in Peppaford please? * Taxi driver: Certainly! * Peppa: Wow. I immedietly like the taxi. * Daniel: Its good, isn't it. * George: It is! * Mummy: Who wants to play the Lucky Car game? * Kids: Me! Me! * Mummy: OK then. Each of you find me a blue car. * Peppa: Hmm... this sounds trick.... Oh there's one! * Other Kids: Oh yeah! * Mummy: Well done! Everyone deserves a point! * Kids: Hooray! * Mummy: Now I want you to find a white car. * Peppa: I can't find a white... * George: White! * Mummy: Well done George! You earn a point! * George: (laughs) * Mummy: Now, I want you to find me a yellow car. If you find one, you have 2 points! * Peppa: Where's a yellow ca.... * Daniel: Ding ding! Found one! * Mummy: Well done Daniel! You earn two points * Daniel: Hooray! (laughs) * Taxi driver: We have arrived at your house! * Pigs: Hooray! * Timecard: Back in the house * Pigs: Hello again! We all missed you! * Other Pigs: Welcome back! We've all missed you too! * Mummy: And we bought you a special souvenir from our trip. It's a gold bar for all of you. * Pigs: Hooray! * Daddy: Wow. This is pure gold! * Narrator: Mummy liked the trip. The pigs liked the trip. Everyone liked the trip! * (credits roll) Trivia * This is one of the longest episodes of Peppa Pig: Harry Edition ever. * This episode, unlike other episodes, recieved harsh criticism due to how childish it is. The criticism once went too far that a group of people on Peppabook made a petition to remove this episode. * This episode was scheduled to be released on 5th May 2057. It was delayed to 6th May 2057. * Mummy Pig realised she left her car at the train station. However, in the next episode, the red car is at the Pig's house. Category:Episodes